Maid Costume
by under.that.sun
Summary: It's Halloween and Luffy's relationship is going too slowly, or that's at least what his brothers think, so they set up something they know Sanji won't be able to resist... Yaoi - manxman, AU, SanjixLuffy.


**A.N. Luffy x Everyone (guest) asked me to do LuffyxSanji, I actually wanted to do this long ago, but couldn't think anything up, but then I did a little brain storming with Stephanie-san, so now I can do it, thank Stephanie-san! :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU.**

**Disclaimer: *****looks at right* *looks at left* hmm, this looks like real world… and in real world I don't own One Piece, such shame…**

"Ace it feels weird…"

Ace chuckled. "Don't worry, you won't feel it at all soon."

Luffy looked into eyes of his big brother. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Pfft, Luf, look at yourself! You look freaking adorable, everyone will melt seeing you like that." 'And your boyfriend will start acting crazy' he added in his mind. "Don't you think it will be fun sight to see?"

Luffy grinned. "Well if you say so…"

Ace smirked and put the last piece of outfit – black hair hoop with white lace around it. He looked over his work and nodded approvingly, if this was the first time he did it he would be melting. But they do this every year, so by now he's used to the cuteness his brother radiates dressed like this. "I will ask Sabo if everyone is already here, be right back!"

Ace ran out of the room and Luffy looked over himself in the mirror, 'cause of his sudden growing spurt, this year they bought new costume, the old one didn't fit anymore. Though this time his brothers outdid themselves, this was the most detailed costume he ever had…

The black dress Luffy wore ended just above his knees and his legs were covered in long white socks with two black stripes above. He wore black dress shoes that had strap with a buckle on them shoes were a little girly but perfectly fit his costume. He had short white only-skirt apron tied on his puffy skirt of the dress, the top of the dress also had white laces all over it. Happily the dress didn't have deep neck line, so Luffy looked pretty good, he turned a bit and looked at himself from side. Yep, this was probably the best maid costume he had, Luffy wasn't embarrassed to wear this costume, he has been wearing it since he was nine.

Ace came back into the room with his zombie costume on, it was hilarious how hard Sabo and Ace to tried to dress up Luffy, but never wore anything interesting themselves. Of course this year Ace chose this costume on purpose, he wanted to annoy his lover when all of the bandages will have to be taken off… "Let's go Luf, everyone is already here."

Luffy grinned and fallowed his brother out of bedroom, he couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions. As they walked closer to the living room where everybody were waiting for them, they started hearing everybody's voices. Luffy followed Ace into the living room. "Hey guys!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the door were the three grinning brothers stood, it took some time for everybody to understand what they were seeing. Luffy was wearing a maid outfit, a super cute maid outfit, everyone saw Ace's lame zombie costume and Sabo's painted face, so they figured that Luffy's costume would also be lame. What they saw didn't look lame at all it was adorable and left their mouths hang open.

Luffy laughed. "Shishishi, you were right Ace, their expressions are hilarious." The smaller raven head looked around. "But where's Sanji?"

The same blonde was entering the living room at the same and saw everybody looking at the same spot, he turned his head towards it and felt heat rise his cheeks. He felt something warm roll down his lip and Sanji covered his nose to stop the nose bleed 'He's so cute!'

Sanji pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away his blood, it didn't really match his wolf costume. Then a thought wandered into cook's head 'Everyone is looking at my cute Luffy!' Sanji stomped to the three brothers, grabbed Luffy's hand and glared at Ace, Sabo was here all along, so he wasn't the one who put his lover in that adorable costume. "You better never put him in costume like that or there will be consequences."

Ace felt shiver go up his spine, but grinned back. "He dresses in this costume every year. We took pictures of it~ I think you will let it slip, won't you?"

Sanji's cheeks turned bright red as he imagined, even cutter young Luffy with a maid costume. "Just this once."

The blonde cook dragged Luffy out of the living room and everyone finally got out of their daze. Ace and Sabo looked at each other and grinned, mission 'Get little brother finally laid' succeeded.

**A.N. So how is it, I understand that you probably wanted Luffy as a top, but I simply didn't manage it… Hope everyone enjoyed this! :}**


End file.
